The other Family
by Howling Wolf
Summary: Mystique has a secret. So does Nodoka Saotome. Ranma is about to find out both their secrets and it will change his world forever.
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I do no own any of the characters of Ranma ½ or X-Men: Evolution.

Somewhere in a dark vault...

Howling Wolf: Welcome to my newest fic. I got the idea after reading some of the other Ranma/X-men x-overs. I found one that had Mystique as Ranma's mother. So I came up with my own interesting theory as to why we didn't see Nodoka earlier in the Ranma series. Any way this story takes place after the cauldron part 2 in x-men: evolution and the failed wedding in Ranma.

** THE OTHER FAMILY**

**BY HOWLING WOLF**

In an apartment in New York City, the mutant known as Mystique sat on a sofa staring at a photograph. The photograph was of a young man with clear blue eyes dressed in Chinese clothing. So absorbed was Mystique int the photo that she never noticed Destiny enter the room.

"That must be an interesting picture you have there Raven. What is it?" asked Destiny.

Mystique smiled. "A picture of my son."

"Ah a picture of young Kurt. That explains it."

"No, no it's not a picture of Kurt. It's a picture of my other son." said Mystique with a shake of her head.

Despite being able to see the future that statement nearly made Destiny's jaw drop.

"Another child. Oh Raven after both Kurt and Rogue I would have thought that you'd learned your lesson." said Destiny sadly.

Mystique stared at the photo a bit longer before answering.

"Actually Kurt is my youngest child. My oldest son was result from my marriage in Japan." she said.

"Marriage? Really Raven why didn't you tell me?" inquired Destiny.

"I don't like to talk about it." was all Mystique said.

"And this child, does he know who you are?" Destiny asked.

"In a way. He doesn't know that I am a mutant. You would like him Destiny. He has a strength of character that you would not believe. Not surprising really with the life he's had to lead." said Mystique.

"A difficult life?" Destiny asked her friend.

Shame filled Mystique as she looked down. She had not helped to ease the difficulty in her son's life. _'But that is going to change.' _Mystique silently promised herself.

"Yes a very difficult life. One that I intend to remedy as soon as possible." sais Mystique.

Destiny shook her head not trusting herself to speak. It surprised her to see her friend filled with such regret. The two of them sat in silence until mystique began to speak again.

"I didn't see my son for ten years Destiny. Ten whole years of searching and finding nothing. During that time I meet Kurt's father and Magneto. It wasn't until a year ago that I finally found my missing husband and son.

"I left my son's life alone except for brief visits. But recent events have made it apparent that I need to become more involved." she said.

"So where is your son now?" asked Destiny.

"Currently he lives in Nerima, Japan. As for my son himself, his name is Ranma Saotome." Mystique said, pride evident in her voice.

Destiny smiled. "I think I would like to meet this Ranma of yours."

Nerima, Japan...

Ranma sat on the roof of the Tendo home. It was something that the young martial artist had started doing soon after coming to Nerima. It had a full month since the wedding disaster. Unfortunately since then everything in his life had slid back into their usual patterns.

All the fiances were after him again. Although the amazons seemed to have to actually lessened their attempts on him. Unfortunately Akane had come to the decision that Ranma must have encouraged all the other girls once again. So not surprisingly she had broken the engagement before malleting Ranma through the roof once again. Now Ranma sat on the patched roof trying to decide just what to do about his ex-fiancé.

While he pondered his current predicament Ranma saw two people walking towards the dojo. It took only a minute for him to recognize one of the two.

"Mom!" Ranma said bounding off the roof back to the ground.

While the Saotome family home had been under repairs from the failed wedding, Nodoka had told Ranma that she would be visiting a friend in America. To be honest Ranma had expected her to stay there. Not that Ranma would blame his mother if she didn't want anything to do with the chaos that was his life.

Seeing her here and now though lifted a weight off his heart. Landing on the ground Ranma bounded over and wrapped his mother in a welcoming hug.

"Mom! Why didn't you let us know that you were coming?" he asked.

Nodoka smiled. "I wanted to surprise you my son. Now I would like you to meet a good friend of mine."

Letting her go Ranma and bowed at the elderly woman that next to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young man."

"Just call me Ranma." replied Ranma.

"Very well. I am Irene." said Irene,

Irene suddenly frowned and pulled Ranma to the side. Just as she did so a large mallet flew through the ar. Ranma turned to see a very angry Akane. Gulping, Ranma knew that he was about to get another beating.

"Ranma no baka." Akane growled as she marched up to him.

"What is it now Akane?" Ranma asked.

"You pervert! It's bad enough that you encourage those other sluts, but to try seducing somebody's grandmother? You are dead!" said Akane as she got ready to mallet Ranma.

The sudden feeling of a blade at her throat stopped Akane dead in her tracks. Looking up Akane was startled to see Nodoka holding her katana.

"Aunty?" asked Akane.

"That will be enough miss Tendo. Any more attempts to harm my son and I will make sure that it is your last." said Nodoka.

"Uh mom?" Ranma asked worriedly.

He had never seen his mother use her katana before. But seeing its blade pressed up against Akane's throat sent a shiver down Ranma's spine.

"Relax son. Now I would like to talk to my son in private miss Tendo." said Nodoka.

With a gulp and a nod Akane ran back inside. Nodoka watched her leave with narrowed eyes. She had no doubt that the youngest Tendo was busy telling the whole household what had happened. A few minutes later Genma and Soun were both charging out demanding that Ranma 'apologize to Akane right now!'

It wasn't until Nodoka drew her sword again thaat the two looked her way. Seeing the drawn katana Genma's reaction was his usual response. Soun's own reaction was not much better.

Nodoka frowned, these two were going to need to be taken care of. But that was something that she would enjoy doing later.

"Husband I am glad you are here. Having seen the kind of abuse my son has had to deal with I am here by breaking any engagements that have to deal with Ranma." stated Nodoka.

"B...But the schools must be united." said Soun.

Nodoka shook her head. "I am afraid that shall be not be possible. Now my son will be coming to live with me. Oh and husband? I am filing for divorce."

With that Nodoka and Irene walked away with Ranma between them. Genma watched them leave, too stunned to protest.

As they walked away Ranma glanced at his mother. He was getting very nervous now. Ranma had never seen her get this angry before. And at the moment Ranma really didn't want said anger turned on him.

"You know my dear I think you should calm down a bit. Ranma looks ready to jump out of his skin." chuckled Irene.

Nodoka blinked and then smiled reassuringly at her son. After all it wouldn't do to have Ranma so nervous when she revealed her secret to him.

"Relax son. I am merely upset with your father for putting you in that situation." said Nodoka.

Ranma nodded. It was then that he noticed they were not walking in the direction of the Saotome family home. In fact they weren't even going anywhere near where his mom lived.

"Hey mom just where are we going?" asked Ranma.

"We are going to the airport. I have decided that it would be best if we began your new life away from Nerima in America." Nodoka answered.

"Why America? I mean why not someplace else in Japan?" Ranma asked confused.

"Several reasons actually. Two of those reasons are your brother and sister." said Irene.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Ranma ½ or X-Men: Evolution.

**THE OTHER FAMILY**

**PART TWO**

**BY HOWLING WOLF**

Ranma stared out the plane's small window. When his mom had said that they were going to America Ranma had not thought that she meant by private jet. _'Boy mom's gotta be loaded if he could afford this.' _mused Ranma. Then his thoughts drifted back to his finding out about the rest of his family.

**Flashback**

"My what?" Ranma asked Irene.

Mystique sighed. She had hoped to be further away from Nerima before having this conversation. Say several miles in the air onboard her jet, ah well.

"Yes Ranma you have a younger brother and sister. Their names are Kurt and Rogue." said Mystique.

Ranma frowned. "Uh, how? I mean Pops and I were on that training trip."

"Rogue I adopted a few years after you and Genma had left. Kurt is your younger half brother." answered Mystique.

"Am I gonna meet them?" asked Ranma.

Mystique smiled wistfully. "I truly hope so."

**Flashback Ends**

"Ranma are you all right?" asked Mystique.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom." said Ranma.

"Ranma there's something about me, about your siblings that you should know." Mystique took a deep breath before continuing. "I am a mutant."

Ranma cocked his head as he looked at his mother.

"Ya look perfectly normal ta me." he said.

Mystique chuckled. "Not the kind of mutant that you are obviously thinking of, son. Mutants like myself are people who have a gene that gives them special powers."

"Cool. So what's your power?" asked Ranma.

"I'm a shape shifter. But unlike your curse I don't have just two forms to change from. I can become any body or animal that I choose." said Mystique.

Nodding at that Ranma was silent before asking. "So what about Rogue or Kurt? Whta are their powers?"

"Kurt has the power to teleport. Rogue, however, has a much more dangerous power. Hers is the power of aborbstion by physical touch. Because of her powers Rogue can not touch anyone with her bare skin. Powers, humph. More like a curse."

The last was muttered so silently that Ranma barely heard it. It seemed as though his sister had as much trouble in her life as he did. Then a thought struck him.

"Hey if you are a mutant does that make me one as well?" he asked.

"Honestly son I do not know. Mutant abilities usually manifest themselves once someone reaches their teens. So far you have not shown any signs of being one. During all my other visits I have kept an eye out for any such displays from you." said Mystique.

"Oh. Does it bother you that I ain't a mutant?" Ranma asked quietly.

Mystique stared at her son in surprise. Then remembered that all Ranma truly knew about her was the act that she had created for her character of Nodoka.

"No Ranma it doesn't bother me. You are my son and I love you for that alone." Mystique said.

Ranma sighed in relief. When he had found that his family was mutants he had been afraid that his mom would disappointed if he wasn't one as well.

"That's good ta hear. By the way, you said that you were a shape shifter. Is this your real form?"

Smiling Mystique shook her head. Letting out a small laugh she had wondered how long it would be before Ranma asked her that question.

"No, no it isn't. I highly doubt that your father would have married me if he knew what I really looked like." she said.

Irene overhearing them joined her friend in laughter.

"I dare say that he would have run away or begged for mercy."

"Yeah that sounds like Pops. So what do you really look like mom?" said Ranma.

Not answering him Mystique reverted back to her original form. Ranma watched in awe as his mother's skin turned a dark blue and her eyes turned yellow.

"Whoa. That's kinda cool." said Ranma.

Mystique blinked. Somehow she had expected something than that quiet statement. Then again considering her son's life he had probably seen stranger things. Mystique just hoped that Ranma's life would calm down some once they got to Bayville.

Back in Nerima...

Nabiki and Kasumi had just returned home from visiting a sick friend. Entering the household Nabiki blinked. Something didn't seem right. As Kasumi went to the kitchen Nabiki tried to figure out what it was that felt so wrong. Looking around she saw Akane silently fuming in front of the tv. Her father and Genma were huddled over their shogi board. Then it dawned on her Ranma was nowhere in sight.

"I wonder what Ranma-baby did this time?" muttered Nabiki.

It didn't take long before both fathers took notice of her presence.

"Daughter you must help us." said Soun.

"Yes you must locate that no good son of mine." added Genma.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. She had been right. It did have something to do with Ranma.

"Really daddy, and just why isn't Ranma here?" she asked.

"My wife decided that Ranma was to live with her. Only they aren't at the family home." explained Genma.

What none of them realized was that Shampoo in her cursed form was listening in on the entire conversation. Hearing that her Ranma was no longer living at the Tendo's or at his mother's home the cursed amazon quickly made her way back to the cat café.

Unaware of their eavesdropper leaving as silently leaving as she came, Nabiki sighed as she listened to her and friend explain why Ranma had gone off with Nodoka. If Nodoka had decided to move herself and Ranma to somewhere else than it would be difficult to find them. Still that would stop Nabiki from trying. After all Ranma still owed her and Nabiki always collected her debts.

Outside the Bayville airport Sabertooth silently waited for his prey to arrive. Magneto had learned of Mystique's little trip to Japan. And he had sent Sabertooth to collect Mystique upon her return. Along with whoever was with her.

Watching as several planes landed sabertooth grinned savagely. He was sure Magneto wouldn't mind a few claw marks on Mystique. Creeping silently Sabertooth readied his claws as he watched a private plan land. As the three passengers climbed down from the plane sabertooth leapt at them.

To Be Continued...

Howling Wolf: Oh no, another cliffhanger! Heh. Don't worry the next chapter will have plenty of action as both the x-men and the brotherhood make the scene. Plus the family reunion of all time as Rogue and Kurt meet their older brother. So until next time.


End file.
